


The Demon King and The Hero

by chatoyment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: In a world raging in war between Humans and Demons, Humanity's hero, Kuroo Tetsuro, invades the Demon King's castle in the hopes of killing him to win the war for humans. Instead of fighting back, the Demon King, Kenma, proposes an alliance with the Hero. Eventually, the alliance turns into something more.Special thanks to my friend, cee, for the beta. Follow her on twitter! @kodzubee
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm @mummasuga on twitter :) I'll be super happy to know your thoughts on this!
> 
> Also follow my amazing beta and friend on twitter, @kodzubee !! Tysm for the help Cee!!
> 
> I hope yall enjoy reading <3

Kuroo was THE HERO.

Raised in a world of warfare, Kuroo was trained at a young age to be a warrior. After the vigorous fights to be chosen as the hero that will free the human race of the threat of demons and kill the demon king, Kuroo was victorious and was awarded to be the champion. 

The rulers of the kingdoms gave Kuroo the best they could offer to aid him in this important quest. A troop of the best of the best was formed.

Bokuto was the strongest knight of Fukurodani. It was no question that he would join the most important quest of the century.

Akaashi, a nomad mage, was the best living mage on the planet. He was convinced to join after the Kings offered him a bountiful amount of gold. But some say, it was because of the knight who caught his eye. Either way, he was going to be a big asset to the party.

The last one, and the hardest to convince, was Tsukishima. The best archer from Karasuno. It was still a mystery to the human Kings how the archer suddenly changed his mind over night and decided to join the important quest.

The party of four travelled far and wide, from the human lands to the demon territory. They were determined to end the chaos in the world. Defeating the demon king and gaining control over their lands meant no more blood shed, no more famine, and children will be raised with their complete families.

The closer they were to the border of human and demon territory, the more carnage they saw. Villages burnt and torn down. Piles of dead soldiers, both human and demon, littered the roads. Civillians were either dead because of an encounter or dying because of hunger. It was beyond disturbing and traumatising. It raged their blood and filled their determination to kill the demon king and end the war. To see what's beyond all this chaos, and live a life in the new peaceful world.

On the 183rd day of their quest, Kuroo made a life changing decision. He left three of them on the border to the capital of the demon country. While they were camping out for rhe night on the thick misty forest just beyond the capital walls, he snuck out and left them behind. Kuroo knew that there was a thick chance of them dying if they went inside the demon capital. It might seem like a selfish decision, but honestly he would rather sacrifice himself alone than die with others.

He was an orphan, raised in an orphanage run by the monarchs of Nekoma. He was let out at the age of sixteen and was left to fend alone. No one would cry at his death. He has no family and little to no friends. 

He made his choice.


	2. Meeting the Demon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finally meets Kenma.

It was bizarre.

Kuroo had no difficulty entering the walled capital of the demon kingdom.

The two armed guards manning the large gate looked very intimidating. They were almost twice as big as him and with long and thick horns protruding from their foreheads. They were carrying large staffs with upright blades in the end, almost like scythes but not really. Their weapons must be those poisoned bardiche that he'd heard about.

They scared Kuroo, honestly. According to what he had read before, the larger and thicker the demons' horns are, the stronger they were. It makes sense that these two were chosen to guard the capital. They must be very strong.

Nevertheless, Kuroo made this far because he faced his fears head on.

He was on his battle stance, ready to fight. He had his hand ready to sheath his sword out, but to his surprise, the guards just let himpass through and opened the gates for him.

He looked at them warily, but the guards paid him no attention.

This must be a trap. Maybe the demon king had heard the rumours of their party coming to defeat him and prepared well.

For precautionary measures, he stabbed the guards with the hilt of his sword on their jugular. He may be smaller and outnumbered, but he was fast. The guards did not put up much of a fight and fell on the ground.

This was definitely weird. Why didn't they fight back?

Kuroo tied the both of them on a post, and proceeded to enter the capital.

-

Inside, the city was bare. It was eerily quiet too. The houses looked lived in, but no one was around. There were shops and stalls open, with pastries freshly baked and fresh exotic fruits on the sides. It was as if everyone who was supposed to be in here suddenly disappeared.

Regardless, Kuroo walked on the path leading to the castle. He was still very alert despite the lack of others around. This definitely is a trap.

It looked like the Demon King was really prepared to meet him.

It felt like a calm before the storm.

-

The castle was old and dark, despite the torches that lighted the halls. Actually, the Demon King's palace looked empty. There were not much decorations nor paintings. Not even windows to let the light in. 

The throne room was lavish yet simple, not unlike the throne rooms of the human kings he had met. And like outside, there were only a few soldiers around. They did not even bother to acknowledge him.

He decided not to pick a fight with them either. He must reserve the energy that he has to kill the demon king. He'll deal with the consequences later.

"Come out, Demon King!" Kuroo shouted in the middle of the empty throne room. "I know you're in here somewhere! Let's end this once and for all!"

After a short moment of silence, the curtains behind the throne opened revealing a petite young man dressed in a long white cloak which looked too big for him. He lifted his hood and revealed his black shoulder length hair, with blonde tips. His eyes were beautiful, golden and cat-like. He was definitely not the Demon King, isn't he?

"Where the hell is the Demon King?" Kuroo asked, when he finally realized that he probably had stared too much.

"I am the Demon King."

"No you're not."

"How can you say so?" 

"I haven't met him yet, but I know for a fact that the demons choose the strongest among their race to reign as King--"

"And I don't look strong to you?"

It was unnerving how his face was so indifferent. It made Kuroo's skin crawl with nervousness.

"The demon king is supposed to be the strongest among their race, but you don't even have horns. You definitely don't fit the description!"

Instead of answering Kuroo, the young man walked slowly, down from the elevated platform where the Demon King's throne is down to the floor where Kuroo stands. He was a lot shorter than Kuroo, but somehow he appeared unnerving.

Kuroo unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the other, before he could get even closer.

"I have horns," he said and lifted a portion of his hair that was covering the sides of his forehead. He did indeed have horns, but they were very small. "See?"

"Okay, so you are a demon. But you definitely aren't the demon king."

"But I am. Look, I even have the seal." He pulled on his cloak to reveal his clavicle where an inverted red star is inked on the pale skin.

"If that's true, then I'll have to kill you," Kuroo said and raised his sword. However, another blade hit his even before he could swing the sword to the demon's chest.

Another small demon appeared before him, looking very angry. Despite his small stature, his polished and crested armour indiated that he was a royal knight. His horns were large and curled. It looked heavy, especially considering his somewhat petite yet firm body.

What's up with these midget demons gathering in the throne room? Kuroo expected to face bigger demons, just like those soldiers at the gate and those roaming around the castle.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy human sword on our King!" The demon knight announced on the top of his lungs.

Their swords clashed once more and the both slid backward a bit because of the impact.

"Your Majesty, please let me handle this!" He said once more, standing in front of his liege and never taking his eyes off of Kuroo.

"Yaku, it's fine. I can handle this."

"But your majesty! This is too dangerous! This disgusting and idiotic creature would most probably not understand your incredible plan--"

Kuroo was getting tired of this. They were talking like he wasn't even in the room.

"Oy, you do realize that I'm still here, yeah?" Kuroo said, interrupting their conversation.

"I do very much. You're the reason why we're having an arguement in the first place!" The demon knight snapped back, glaring daggers on to Kuroo.

"I don't think Kuroo is an idiot. Not as much as other humans anyway. It's why I think this can work."

What the hell.

"How did you know who I am?"

"I did reasearch, of course."

"You mean, you stalked me?"

"I didn't. That's a different thing." He answered, blinking innocently at him.

A chill ran down Kuroo as he looked back in those golden eyes.

"Your majesty, I fully respect your decisions, but--" The knight immediately stopped talking as the other demon raised his left hand to quiet him.

The, supposed to be, demon king walked closer to Kuroo until they're only a fee centimeters apart. He lifted his hands and held Kuroo's left cheek. His hand was soft, but cold.

"Be my partner, Kuroo."


End file.
